Después de la tormenta
by PurplePaperPlanes
Summary: Ambos saben que morirán, cada uno con sus propias causas y sus razones, pero, en medio de lo que parece una tormenta ambos descubrirán que si pueden ser "felices" aunque no como esperan.


Eponina:

El día comenzaba. Podía ser su último día, lo sabía perfectamente. Todos en Paris sabían que podía ser el último día. El ultimo día de esa represión, de esa miseria, de esa tristeza grabada en el aire. Pero también podía ser el último día de esos que trataban de cambiar el destino de todos.

Acelero el paso para no toparse con ninguna cara conocida aunque difícilmente podrían reconocerla vestida como un muchacho, tampoco había muchas personas que se tomaran el tiempo a fijarse en su cara, solo era una sombra rápida como tantas ahí.

Había algo en el aire, en esa mañana, en las personas alrededor. En su mayoría eran ojos temerosos. Eponine no entendía porque, cuando todos sabían lo que ocurriría, nadie intentaba detenerlo, nadie se detenía a salvar unas cuantas vidas. La de Marius, la de algunas personas que no tendrían nada que ver con la revuelta pero que inevitablemente saldrían dañados. La suya propia.

Busco entre la multitud a ese grupo especifico, ese grupo de estudiantes que querían cambiar el mundo alzándose entre disparos y frases patriotas y libertadoras. Busco primero a Marius.

Este estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en el suelo. Por un momento sintió como esa carta de Cosette parecía latir en su bolsillo. Trago saliva y respiro hondo. "Tranquila, esto no es nada, es solo cosa de intereses". Por un momento se sintió egoísta, queriendo apartar a Marius de Cosette con ese simple acto, pero aun le quedaban esperanzas, de que el la viera y se diera cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí, de que abriera sus ojos y simplemente la viera.

Se encamino con torpeza hacia el, pero unos estudiantes le llamaron haciendo que lo perdiera de vista entre la multitud de gente que se agolpaba fuera del café Musain. Se resigno a esperarlo, ella no gustaba de entrar ahí, se sentía fuera de lugar además de observada. Había entrado unas tres veces máximo, una de ellas para avisar a Marius que lo llevaría a donde Cosette. Otra para darle el saludo de navidad.

Entro con tanta emoción que se olvido de donde estaba y simplemente corrió por los pasillos ruidosamente haciendo que los estudiantes se sorprendieran y miraran extrañados. Corrió donde Marius y estiro su mano con un regalo pequeño y penosamente envuelto. Un tintero para el y una sonrisa de esas verdaderas. El, agradecido le otorgo un abrazo y se disculpo por no tenerle un regalo a ella. Era lo menos que le importaba a Eponine, con su gratitud y el hecho de que cada vez que tuviese el tintero cerca el la recordase, bastaba. Salió de ahí con la misma emoción y con mejillas sonrosadas. Su emoción y alegría era tal que voló escaleras abajo y salto los últimos peldaños haciendo que enojar a la dueña, una mujer regordeta que la correteo hacia la salida regañándola en el camino.

De la tercera vez, estaba casi grabada a fuego en su memoria. No entro con una razón justificada tampoco porque la invitaron, solo se le antojo. Se dejo llevar por sus pies, pateo unas cuantas piedras y camino con la cabeza gacha. Cuando dejo de admirar el suelo se encontró frente al café, majestuoso en cierta forma y sombrío, un poco. No había nadie que le impidiera entrar, tampoco que la correteara afuera. Sabía perfectamente que Marius estaba allí con sus amigos. Sus siluetas se distinguían por la ventana que daba a la calle. Entro. Nadie se fijo en ella. Se dirigió hacia los escalones y asomo su cabeza para mirar. El grupo de estudiantes estaba allí, con botellas de vino y humo de pipas, unas cuantas pilas de papeles y libros. Ella se acurruco en el descanso de la escalera, solo a escuchar.

Los amigos estaban borrachos, definitivamente, ninguno hablaba con mucha coherencia y tampoco se toman en serio como normalmente hacían, se reían y mofaban de cualquier cosa. Todos, menos uno. Si, estaba un poco tomado, pero no por eso perdía esa gravedad y seriedad que hacia calmar a un revoltoso con su mera presencia. Se fijo en el, nunca lo había hecho antes, quizá de reojo pero nunca en profundidad.

Se fijo en sus facciones, un tanto duras y serias quizás por la costumbre o el papel que desempeñaba dentro del grupo, pero aun así eran suaves y armoniosas en conjunto. Su cabello era rizado y dorado, con un orden casi premeditado. Tenía los ojos azul claro, hielo, brillantes y cabizbajos. A simple vista se notaba que su cabeza iba a mil por hora, pensaba una y otra vez ¿en que? Era obvio.

De pronto alguien alzo la voz, era Marius.

"¡Amigos! ¡Al fin la he encontrado! Me ha dicho que me ama tanto como yo a ella ¿Quién diría que en la noche oscura algún pude ver ser cegado por tanta luz? Ni yo siquiera comprendo como a sucedido, como tan rápido, como tan profundo…Cosette. Solo he tocado su mano por un breve momento y así, tan solo así se ha tomado mi alma completa, como si mi vida estuviera albergada en su preciosa mano…"

Eponina sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas e inconscientemente llevo una mano a su pecho como queriendo detener la fuerza que se formo dentro de ella. Pero se sentía débil, muy débil casi indefensa y temerosa. Su cuerpo se encorvo y escondió su cara entre sus manos. No quería llorar, no debía por mucho que doliera. Se sentía tonta, estúpida, patética pero aun así sabia que haría lo que fuera por Marius, lo que fuera.

Levanto su cara con ojos vidriosos y tibios y se encontró con otros ojos, pero de hielo. La miraban fijamente casi gritando una pregunta. Quiso desviar la mirada pero no pudo, el hielo la había congelado. Pero el hielo de el parecía desconcertado y hasta preocupado. Ella en cambio estaba un poco avergonzada. Volvió a esconder la cara.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto. Eponina pestaño varias veces sin dar una respuesta. Abrió la boca pero nada salió. "¿Estas bien?" Volvió a preguntar. Negó con la cabeza. No, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" Volvió a negar. Nadie podía ayudarle, nadie podía cambiar los sentimientos de alguien y ese era el problema. Nadie podía cambiar los sentimientos de Marius hacia Cosette. Y ella no podía arrancarse su amor a Marius. Ese era el problema y nadie podía ayudarla.


End file.
